1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic circuit, and more particularly to a discharging circuit to the release electrical charges of an external energy storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, the functions and types of electronic products have increased. In order to be portable, electronic products generally have batteries to provide power to their electronic elements. Generally, when a battery is removed, the electronic product immediately stops working. However, every electronic product has various capacitors to store electrical charges so that some elements do not stop working